The Contract
by N.Azr
Summary: An Old Contract since long ago, designed such that it is almost impossible to be fulfilled. Just what is an unsuspecting Harry to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Published: 23/2/2014**

* * *

Father told me that the marriage contract with the Peverell is just simply a proof that the Greengrass are truly one of the Most Ancient of Houses. The contract itself is in old latin! Besides, the name for the groom is stated in the contract-though it is constantly changing. Right now though, it reads "Dumbledore", "Riddle", "Dumbledore". It is a very weird contract. I asked my father of how this contract is ever to be realized if it is this specified-his answer was simply that my ancestors designed the contract to profit themselves as much as possible, so much so that the Peverell line had ended and yet the Greengrasses are still making waves in this world.

Father told me that the three names refer to the three artefacts of the Peverell, the famed Wand, Stone and Cloak. The wand is rumoured to be the strongest wand ever crafted, always the strongest in term of sheer strength-it is said to multiply the caster's strength to more than a threefold, making the magics casted fairly stronger than the average capabilities of the normal European witches and wizards. The owner of the Wand is always changing between famed witches and wizards throughout the ages-before Dumbledore, it was Grindelwald, an infamous Dark Wizard that Headmaster Dumbledore beat in a duel. Father told me that the wand can only change owner by means of duelling-only the best of wizard (or witches) can master the Wand.

The stone is said to be able to call upon the soul of the dead, though the truth behind it is largely a mystery as no real research had been done upon it. The stone, before owned by the muggle named family "Riddle" was owned by the Gaunts, a family who are all parseltounges- the purest of the Slytherin's descendant. They were a very proud family, of their heritage, but somehow along the years, they fell from grace, and died out.

The cloak of Ignotus Peverell, is said to be the best invisibility cloak ever to exist-its ability to give invisibility does not get reduced over time, but is said to be inherited from father to son. It is a fact known to the Greengrasses that the Potters are one of the families who have the purest Peverell blood in their body as the ownership of the cloak had rarely changed name throughout the years. Even though right now it seems to belong to Dumbledore, previously it was owned by the Potters.

With how things are going, I doubt that the contract is to be fulfilled any time in the near future, and hopefully will not affect me as the eldest of the Greengrass children. I personally do not want an old man, neither the Headmaster nor his brother the Goat wizard. I believe it goes without saying that I will not accept this lowly "Riddle" as my husband. I'd kill him before he owns all three of them. Potter though, is a possibility that I wouldn't want to reject-at the very least, he is of the same age as me. Let's just hope that the cloak returns to him soon.

Even after saying that, I am with the opinion that this Harry Potter is in a dire need of education in many things. He is such a vulgar and uncivilized wizard-just how can he be so muggle even with that kind of family background! Oh if he truly becomes my future husband, he has a lot to learn.

It doesn't really matters though. I was just overthinking about the contract. Father says he doubts that there will be any changes to the names in the nearest time though. Besides, next week's Christmas holiday! I can't wait to meet Tori, there are so many things that I'd want to tell her about.

The name's changed! It reads "Dumbledore", "Riddle" and "Potter" now. I can't believe myself that Potter is a possible candidate now, I mean, father said that it will not happen as quick as it did! Oh, I don't even have any Christmas presents for him, what am I going to do!

Pull it up together Daph, you're not some lowly witch.

A lady like me won't be this excited over things like this. Though I believe a mail to him would be more than enough. Maybe I'll be his friends while subtlety teach him proper behaviour of a wizard oh his station. That would be acceptable I suppose. I just have to bring this idea to father then.

Why am I this worked up over the small changes? Ergh.

* * *

It was the best Christmas ever! The invisibility cloak is surely the best! Now I can explore the castle as much as I want! Maybe I can find a lot other things other than the mirror. I'll go for some exploration first before going back to the mirror-there seems to be so many classrooms and passages that I am yet to venture to, oh I'm so excited!

The mirror though is a one of a kind thing! I got to see my family! It feels so nice even if the only thing that I can do is just to stare at them. I mean, I never did see their faces before.

I really wish that I can get to know more about them. Seeing their faces is really great, but I still don't know much about them. Maybe I can look around the castle for anything that might be connected to them? Like a trophy or something of the same sort perhaps. I guess I can go explore the castle some more-tonight, after Ron sleeps maybe.

Harry Potter was enjoying his life, not knowing that a certain Slytherin is now eyeing him-as such are the nature of men.

* * *

**This is it for my first entry of my first fic. I wrote this because I feels that there is not enough HD fics around. err, more like not enough new ones or constantly updated one. I was so desperate to read a HD fic that I decided that I have to write one myself. I hope that you all can help me improve my writings and give me suggestions.**

**I have a rough idea on how this story is to go, but I am not exactly sure on how to write it.**

**Thanks for your supports, Azr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine **

* * *

He is an alchemist who strives hard to prove that there are many secrets of the world that can be unraveled by the discipline that he is an expert on. He worked hard since he finished his schooling at Beauxbatons.

Nicholas Flamel, the famed alchemist who now aged more than 650 years old together with his wife was once a normal student at the French school of Magic. He was not extraordinarily intelligent nor magically strong. In fact, he is the most average of average, except for one thing.

When he decided on something he'll go through anything to get the things done. He stays steadfast throughout the goals that he set his mind to until the end.

Other than his researches, he also loved to duel. He was never the best of duelers, but for the last hundreds of years, there is always a pair of seats filled by the two ancient Lord and Lady Flamel. It seems like they never misses a Dueling Competition. The true extent of his interest and capability in the Duelling Magics are yet to be made public though.

Nicholas Flamel really loves his wife, Perenelle. She remained by his side even after all these years that are the result of his blunder when they were young (by normal standards).

The truth that he kept from the world is that actually when he was young and foolish, he made the philosopher's stone. It was supposed to be the pinnacle of Alchemistry, and in reality it is indeed. But the price he paid for was too big though.

He lost his magic.

Normally to a wizard who is always content with what he has, it doesn't matter much, but the stone with its potential to turn over the world is too much of a power to be left alone. To top it off, he cannot destroy the stone by himself because he didn't have magic.

Perenelle, bless her soul, is more than capable of doing it, except the fact that only those chosen by the stone can see it. Thus, it is impossible for them to destroy the stone so long as Nicholas is its master. Once it changed its master, Nicholas will get his magic back, and with his connection to the stone as the previous master, would be capable of destroying the very stone that is the source of his pride and agony.

They had waited for almost 700 hundred years now, and thanks to Albus's help, the stone had claimed the little Harry Potter as its master. Nicholas destroyed the stone immediately after Albus Dumbledore told him of the occurrence.

Nicholas Flamel's worst fear is that the stone that he made be used for sinful things. He can't die before he sees to the stone's destruction. It is a feat that was made possible by the knowledge of the Elixir of Life that the stone bestowed upon him. Perenelle and him drank the elixir every morning as soon as they woke up and before bed-it keeps them alive.

Contrary to popular belief and hopes, living for hundreds of years is not a blessing. The Flamel pair had seen their close families and friends pass away. They even saw the youngest of Flamels death-ending the Flamel line for ever. They lived for so long that it hurts. Therefore, the change that Harry Potter brought to them is welcomed warmly.

* * *

_… in appreciation of your participation in lifting us of our curse, we present you several gifts that we can give. It is up to you though to make full use of it. Hereby included in this package are three books on alchemistry-"What I have to learn to learn Alchemistry?""What can I do with Alchemistry?" and "Alchemistry Theories" and a collection of dueling memories (our pensieve is included too!)_

_Harry Potter, when Nicholas took upon himself to discover the secrets of Alchemistry, the responsibility made him a really strong wizard, stoic and steadfast in his belief that he will succeed, and he did._

_It is my belief from the first time I laid my eyes on my husband that responsibility is strength. If you want to grow stronger, embrace and uphold the responsibilities that are laid upon your shoulder. I know that with these weights on your shoulder you will not be having the same childhood like most others your age but for someone of my age, I'd like to say that childhood is overrated. You still can act like a child if you want to regardless of age-Nicholas and I act like stupid kids sometimes just to enjoy and appreciate life._

_This is the second time that you encountered the dark wizard. I have the feeling that his lose would only make him feel that he have to kill you as soon as he acquired the chance. It might do well for you to prepare yourself._

_Besides, preparing for the encounter with the dark wizard might also be fun as you progress further._

_There is not much else that the two of us can give to you other than these that we had given you. The House of Flamel had fallen from grace three hundred years ago- Magic is the only reason we lived till this year._

_Speaking of that little Harry, I am also including a short note on how the wizards of old respect Magic in our daily life._

_Last but not least, our gifts are sadly solely for you and your future family alone. It is because we claimed and declared you as our heir by Magic and Title. The magics and knowledge that is to be passed down to you are the Flamel's. Even if you try to teach your friends, they will never be able to learn them-for that we are sorry. We hope our gifts will be a window for you to broaden your knowledge on magic. Walk your own path by yourself as Nicholas did._

_Sincerely appreciative and hoping the best for you,_

_Nicholas and Perenell Flamel._

Harry Potter had just arrived in his caged room at number 4 Privet Drive. The package and letter was already sitting on his bed when he opened the door to his room.

He was surprised that the Flamel appreciated for helping them to die. Harry had always thought that being able to live forever is kind of cool. It means that he can play quidditch till the end of time! But then again seeing people come and go would have been hard.

It is a disappointment though that he will never be able to share these stuff to Ron and Hermionie.

At least he have the dueling memories to occupy his free time-it seems that this summer is kicking off in the right direction.

That night Harry slept with a smile in his face.

Never mind the books, no respectable boy his age would bother about them.

* * *

**That's it for today's update. Please leave some reviews on how I can improve my writings, I sincerely want to be a good writer. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter is not mine. Thanks for reading, please review.**

* * *

He is very excited that morning when he woke up, never mind the fact that his room is literally a jail, complete with barred windows and all those prison stuffs. At least, he got the duelling memory thing from Mr Flamel to occupy his time with.

Immediately after he completed his daily chores assigned by his round uncle and stick-like aunt, and acquired his free time, he rushed in to his room to "watch" the memories that were gifted to him.

"Chose the vial of memory that you wanted, open cap, put in pensieve, watch."

The simple instruction further flames up his excitement. The only duelling experience that he had was the botched one with Malfoy. The only thing that he currently knows of duelling is that there is something that is called as "Firsts" and "Seconds". Needless to say, Harry Potter was really excited to watch countless duelling sessions that Mr. Flamel had given him.

He had chosen the first memory vial. Dumped it into the pensieve, and was disappointed.

You see, Harry Potter is an English boy, who prided in himself of being an English, and never knew any other languages, and the problem that had risen is that in the memory that he is currently watching, every single spoken words, the Announcement of the match(or so he thought it is), the steps by steps comments and reviews(again, he is just assuming it is), and even the crowds were cheering in French!

Not understanding anything truly put out the fiery excitement that he had previously. But the duels are still exciting enough for him though.

In the memory, as soon as he realized that nothing in it can hurt him and vice versa, he went on the duelling stage along with the pair of duellers.

The stage was a simple big and round stage, risen up half a metre higher than the smooth land. The closest seats are 1 metre away from the duelling platform, which, no doubt is done so for safety matters.

The dueller on his right is called as "something something something " Flamel. Or maybe it was simply a few words, then Flamel. He wouldn't know the difference.

The witch on his left on the other hand, is called as… well he can't really differentiate which are words and which one is actually her name.

The two of them bowed, and started circling each other. Seconds later, the witch started shooting colourful lights towards her opposition, who seems to be standing still at one place, no longer moving. He seems relaxed, and somehow all the curses that are flying to him are diverted to his sides, seemingly without efforts.

The memory is suddenly paused, and Nicholas Flamel himself appeared next to Harry, and shoot of in rapid French, his body wildly waving here and there. He is explaining to Harry just what is happening on the stage, and the magics used.

With the length of French sentences coming from him, it surely seems like he is explaining every single spells in detail, including how to stop and how to use them.

Woe is Harry, for he speaks no French. Fed up with not understanding anything, Harry left the memory midway (or maybe not even midway yet) rants by Nicholas Flamel.

Not understanding is really frustrating, but that's how life should look like to the young. If not, they would not feel the need to learn.

* * *

"Why can't I just learn how to translate the French words to English, with that, I do not need to spend so much time learning French?"

After a few days of negotiations, Harry managed to get himself a green light to go to the nearby local library to learn French. The librarian there speaks French, and had offered herself to teach Harry.

Even with a teacher, learning a new language is still hard.

"If you be patient, and persevere, you will learn the whole language instead of just the few that you need to translate. In the long run, it is more beneficial to you"

Harry agreed, and continues to learn French throughout the holiday. The absence of mails from his friends bothered him, but as he busy himself with learning French, he's not that hurt.

Isolation is always hurtful to kids, especially those with confidence problems. Learning, can always be used as a distraction, and a way to one day allow them to mingle with others. Learning language specifically will open up a whole new world of knowledge and experience.

In short, whether Harry realizes it or not, he is making a really good use of his holiday. Poor Dobby wouldn't know that him, isolating Harry from his friends wouldn't work in stopping Harry to go back to school.

Before he realized it, days had become weeks, and weeks had become months. It was then time to go to Ron's place. He was embarrassed about the bars on his window, but other than that, thing was fine. The gifts that he can never shows to his friends are with him too.

It must be so, as he had promised himself that he will not waste the gifts that the Flamels had given to him-though the book can wait.

Oh. He met Dobby the crazy house elf. That house elf had stolen all his mails, making him feeling isolated by his own friends. Harry was a bit grateful though for it, because he was able to focus on learning French. Learning new things that excites him had never really been a problem. The only problem with learnings that he had is if it concerns minor things like schools. With the mails that he managed to retrieve (not without a problem with the Ministry of Magic) he managed to contact Ron(his best buddy) and accept their invitation to go to Ron's place.

* * *

One year had ended, and the 2nd year is starting. Daphne Greengrass sat in the colourful garden of her family's Manor.

She told herself that she's reminiscing about school.

"Professor Quirrel really was annoying, and I didn't learn that much from him. I guess I learnt more from the books then from him. I wonder if the rumours are true though, that Potter did something that caused him to stop teaching. If it is a truth, then it is a shame that somehow while doing so Potter gained points for Gryffindor."

"Not to mention that he got to play Quidditch on his first year! It's not fair. Though he did flew beautifully-to someone who rarely fly, it is totally something to admire for. The incident when his broom got crazy was a real scare. Lucky he didn't get killed because of that."

"I really can't have him dead. Him being dead would mean that his cloak(the invisibility cloak that is descended from heir to heir of the Potter House) would go to Headmaster Dumbledore, as it was before Potter somehow got it back."

"Even until the end of the year he still looks small and scrawny. I hope going back for the summer would not be bad for him, I mean, if being wherever he was for 10 years resulted in him looking so scrawny and small, surely going back there would be bad for him. Shouldn't a nation=wide recognized hero like him has a better upbringing? And what's with the ugly muggle clothing that he keeps on wearing at king's Cross station? It is totally unbecoming of a future lord!"

"His friends could've been better though. Just why is he not close to the Longbottom heir? Aren't the Potters and Longbottoms have a long standing alliance, that is said to have withstood countless wars with various dark wizards that had risen throughout history? Why is he so close with the Weasley and the Granger girl?"

"hmm, maybe it got something to do with the rumour that the three of them fought a mountain troll on Halloween? Just what is he thinking actually on that day? A first year going against a Mountain troll! He was acting if nobody would care if he died!" arrh.

With those frustrating thoughts on school, she made her way back to her room, just across the library. Thinking about "school" always made her feel weirdly frustrated. It's like seeing something you don't like happening, but not sure what to make of it.

Days turned to months, and Daphne found herself packing for her second year of school.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass made their way to Hogwarts. The only difference is that the former's journey is far more exciting and adventurous, even if they both are supposed to ride the same train to school.

Such is life, the ups and downs are never as we expect.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Oh, please pray for MH370. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers are as per usual.**

* * *

She never really enjoyed watching her own house team playing Quidditch. Their blatant disregards for fair play disgust her-it is not that she disagrees with cheating to achieve their goal, it's the blatant part, where the players are supposed to be discreet in their unjustly efforts. The late Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave if he knew how the members of his house act.

But she can't resist watching today's match because today, Slytherin is playing Gryffindor-which naturally means _he_ is playing. With regards to how _his_ last year went by, it is only natural for her(or so she believes) that she keep watch on him. She can't have _him_ dying just yet.

"_Is it wrong for me to hope that those things would stop happening to him for once? Or am I jinxing him by hoping so?"_

"_Just who let the bloody bludger go like that! It's homed on Him!"_

Indeed, the bludger (the ball that is supposed to hit all players on the pitch) seems to lust for Harry Potter's blood and brain. The said boy was blitzing the whole pitch trying to out manoeuvre the unrelenting bullish bludger.

Harry Potter was injured, from her seat, with some squinting of her blue eyes, she confirmed that the said guy had a broken arm.

"_What did Lockhart do to him! Just what had happened to his arm! It looks… boneless"_

She mutters to herself as she moves out of the Quidditch pitch along with her fellow Slytherins. She almost made a detour to the hospital wing; luckily she managed to stop herself. (She don't have anything to talk to him about yet)

Oh, Gryffindor won the game, Harry somehow still got the snitch. Trust Malfoy to lose even with that much advantage on his side.

* * *

When Ford Anglia happened, he told himself that he had enough adrenaline rush for the year. He didn't realize that he had jinxed himself.

A race for the snitch with an angry bludger as incentive forced him to roll, make extremely sharp turns and also make a dozen death defying stunts. He wanted to deny it, but he was high with adrenaline, and longed for more of it.

Somehow deep down in his mind, he had accepted that he needs adrenaline rush to make his life more lively. Surely everybody would agree that a peaceful life like the Dursley's is not the correct way to go through life.

This, is the reason why kids need parental guidance. Yes, adrenaline rush make you feel more alive, but as the saying goes, too much of a good thing is a bad thing.

The revelation that the bludger incident was intentional didn't bother him as much as the petrified Collin Creevey. The mystery culprit intrigued him.

With iron will, he forced himself to think of things that wouldn't make his blood full with adrenaline again, and slept.

For every kids around Harry's age, they are called as tweenagers, a mix between teens and kids. During this period, they slowly starts to learn how to be a teenager. And at that particular night, Harry Potter learnt about having "Revelation" on life. Every teenagers had this "revelations" that gives them short burst of focus and confidence-that is until reality hits.

Harry Potter had accepted that he wants the adrenaline rush to be part of his spices of life. With that in mind, he decided that it's high time he return back to the gifts that the Alchemist had given him.

* * *

In this cruel world, wants alone is never enough to bring us anything worthy of note-other than the attention of others as a wimpy whiny useless kid.

The fact that the only thing English that the Flamels gave him is the letter hit Harry Potter's head like last time's bludger.

"_surely the little French that I had learnt should have meant something…right?"_

Among the pages of the book that Harry failed to understand, there is a single piece of paper with French words that he thankfully can read and understand.

"…_Several good traditions that I believe that you should practise."_

"_thank magic every finish eat food"_

Harry is not totally sure if he got the wordings correct, but he braved on, translating the whole page. His progress was painfully slow. Translating the whole page seems like an impossible ordeal, especially more that he can't risk the chance of Hermionie and Ron to know of what he's been doing.

After several lonely long nights of brain squeezing, Harry managed to translate the whole page without outside assistance.

_As promised, I had written several good traditions that I believe you should practise._

_Every time you have your meal, appreciate them and say thanks to magic. If you don't like the food, don't complain infront of the food, keep it to yourself. And don't waste._

_Before you start class, ask magic to make it easy for you to understand. Try it, you will notice the changes. As soon as class ends, say your thanks to the professor and magic for teaching you._

_If you are to chose between left or right, chose right. If you are going into a blessed place like the classroom or the dining place, step in with your right leg first, and when stepping out of the room, use your left leg. For dirty places like the toilet, enter with left, end exit with right step first._

_Always remember that empty cans rang the loudest. A respected wizard of old speaks when required, and his words have weight._

... the list goes on until the tenth one. Even then, it seems that madam Perenelle hasn't had enough ranting.

To most kids, they would have resented the fact that someone other than their parent are ranting to them about basic dos and don'ts in life, for a kid that is hungry for this kind of attention, Harry Potter is grateful.

Though being grateful doesn't necessarily means that he will follow the advises words by words. Keeping silent? Impossible! If he kept his silence, Malfoy would've thought that he won!

Even though he is irked at the advises that he got, he is proud of himself that he had managed to translate a whole page of French. It gave him confidence that he is capable of making full use of the gifts that the Flamels had given him.

Spirits soaring high, he continues his mission to understand all the French learning materials that he had acquired by translating the book on alchemy that he received from Flamel.

The "Duelling club" that is handled by Professor Lockhart and Snape encouraged Harry further.

The Parseltounge incident nearly put a stop to his efforts in learning the Flamel's gift. Being called something that you don't like was, is and always be a big thing for kids. These "namings" can destroy a boy's confidence so much so that he would believe that he would fail to live past 17 years old. Or if taken positively can mould him into someone of unwavering spirit.

It is however a mystery on what is actually the standings of the Professors at Hogwarts on the matter, as nothing is done about the fact that the almost the total population of students are bullying one boy.

Feeling hurt that that many people believed that he is the heir of slytherin, Harry returned to learning and translating his French materials. The polyjuice mission is already going on well, so he don't really have anything much else to occupy his thoughts on.

For some unlucky kids, being bullied or treated as an outcast are facts of life. So others bully others at school. Teachers and parents should watch out for them, and act accordingly. Bullying must stop.

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but couldnt.**

**How do you think this chapter goes? is it too slow?**

**I hope all of you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is like normal.**

**I hope this chapter makes you happy. Please do keep a sharp lookout on any mistakes on my part, and any part which can be made better(or more alive). I really appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

She rushed to her dormitory. Changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed.

But she can't sleep. How can she, when this evening's incident kept on repeating at the forefront of her head? Harry Potter got several Valentine Day's greetings-there was even a poem for him! The worry in her mind made her all the more worried.

Why is she worried? Jealousy perhaps? Then why jealous?

She turned and squirmed under the mattress. Just why is she jealous? It's not like she likes Potter, or anything like that-he is just important to her such that she won't be forced into the hands of Headmaster Dumbledore or Magic forbids, that Riddle.

Her thoughts always ended with that particular thought. The contract-the possibilities of marrying either and old man, or a muggle... or muggle born(it doesn't really matter though, she just can't imagine taking the name Riddle as hers)

The whole Valentine thing irks her so much that she still can't sleep. The celebrations that witches and wizards nowadays accept as theirs are totally different then the old ways. Their ways are supposed to be a celebration of love, of giving or doing something for those that they love-this is at least, how her parent celebrate their 14th February(any other days actually). In contrast, the celebration nowadays is about getting the affection from loved ones, which also means getting chocolates, some candies or any other gifts. Mother always said that giving is better than receiving. In her mind, Daphne Greengrass cannot accept the general view of Hogwart's population on celebrating love.

Fed up with her unending internal monologue, Daphne rose from bed and quickly takes a shower. All her roommates are still out celebrating.

The shower calmed her somewhat. _"The end in mind."_

That is what truly matters. The end. In this context, the one thing that is obvious is that she do not want to end her single life by being bonded by either Headmaster Dumbledore nor the Riddle person. It don't actually have to be Harry Potter-but truth is she won't mind _much_ if it's him.

She slept after that, heart intent on ensuring that Harry Potter never fell for any witches-at the very least, until the two possibilities are no longer a concern to her.

lb.

The months passed by peacefully, no attacks on muggleborns. This somehow made the lovebirds (_lustbirds_) feels that they can go anywhere and do anything they feels like. So uncivilized, unbecoming of witches of her standard.

How cheap and easy did they let go of their modesty? Scarlet lady, that's how mother coined them. A shame to all Lady.

Lady Greengrass, Daphne's mother told her a story of a discussion that she had when she joined her father to the Far East for a business meeting.

Years ago, in Nagasaki, Japan, mother met a lady who dress very modestly-the only part of her skin that were visible to the public were the parts at her face and her hands. Mother had asked why does she dress so, and she replied;"I kept them for my husband".

She further asked mother "If I had two candies, one with a wrapper and one without, and I throw both into the bin, which one would you eat if you have to?"

Mother answered the wrapped one, because it wasn't dirtied by its surrounding, but if possible, she would not want any candies from the bin.

The woman smiled and told mother that women should think of themselves like that too.

Mother always told me the story and reminded me that although she wants me to experience life, there are certain limits that I must have, and this is one that I have to abide to.

"_Your future husband will be your equal in some ways, and if you are the type of candies that had been into the bin, he will be too. If you went into the bin without any wrapping and came out dirty, so will him, and I will not accept that_". Those are her mother's words that Daphne Greengrass kept close to herself, heart fully intent to follow the advice.

This matter had actually been jumping around in her head whenever she sees a couple of witch and wizards who failed to control their lust and modesty. She is worried that Potter might join the rest of the community-soil himself with lust with reckless abandon. She can't have Potter do that, but she have no idea on how to tell Potter just that.

She remembered having a very red face when her mother told her of the _quill and the ink pots._ There is no way that she would talk about that to Potter, much less any other wizards.

* * *

It is said that the scales are resistant to magic, their fangs so poisonous that a cut from a fang is enough to kill a full grown wizard in seconds! and to make matter worse, she can bet her wand that Harry Potter the 12 year old wizard will get in trouble with the beast; and she can't have him dead.

It was a gloomy evening, and Daphne Greengrass was skimming pages from various tomes, looking for a way to beat the horrifying beast. There is one information that somehow made her evening all the more gloomier-Basilisk grows bigger and stronger as they age, and the Slytherin's monster would have existed from the Founder's time!

It wasn't that hard to determine what creature that is responsible for the petrifying cases. The basilisk is the only creature that fit the criteria. A creature that is very hard to kill.

Forget keeping Potter free for herself, she would have been hard pressed making him live pass this year. The Granger girl had been petrified, and she can guarantee that Potter is going to jump straight down into the heart of the matter-or to be more precise the heart of the basilisk. Through the jaws maybe. Ergh, what must a witch do to keep what's hers, hers?

There is nothing much that a second year can do about it. Though she made notes on the enlarging charm, simple transfiguration and the banishment charm. Simple magics and a simple plan, hopefully it will be enough of a help to Potter. He can't die just yet.

Sometime in the future, when she realized that she had started thinking of him as hers since her second year, she'd be red faced, doing her best to deny the truth.

* * *

It is a proving to be a bad year for the Boy Who Lived. Not only are there attacks on students, Malfoy is not the culprit. The trio(Harry and his two other friends) had ran out of suspects, and life continues.

Valentine Day was unexpected. Harry remembered moving from class to class as normal, chit chatting with Ron, when the dwarves came and sung. His face went aflame. He can't accept the fact that there are people here at Hogwarts who like him romantically.

They don't even know who Harry Potter is-only The Boy Who Lived. He is shy, that is why his face became redder than red, but far deep down in a small corner of his heart, he hate the fact that the witches and wizards here worship and obsessed over The Boy Who Lived. How can they claim that they like me when they don't even know me? Why are they so happy anyway, have they forgotten that the monster that hunts the muggleborns is still somewhere in the school ground, waiting to strike?

He for one had taken the threat of the mysterious monster seriously. He had managed a certain level of understanding on French that he can somewhat understands the memories. He had begun his dueling lesson from a set of memories labelled as _For Starters_.

Nicholas Flamel taught by giving simple short explanations and tonnes of exercises. His practice on "Proper Dueler's Footwork's" caused his knees and ankles to swell up. He had a hard time trying to convince the resident Healer to give him potions to deal with his leg joints. He took weeks to achieved a passable quality of comfortably with the required footwork's and had moved on to the next level-shield charms.

He trained in the darkness of his room, accompanied by Ron's loud snoring and the occasion whimpers and moans of happiness from his other roommates. Since the first day he learn the basic of the Dueler's Footwork's, Harry woke up very early in the morning and practiced alone. It made good morning exercises and kept his secrets as required by Mr. Flamel.

The incident with the old tatter dirty diary had forced him to skip on his daily training for a few days, though he managed to resume back his training's. The peace that followed for the few months made him feel good with himself. That is, until Hermionie was struck down.

At that time, he was practicing to aim his spells(as instructed by Flamel). He still had the same amount of spells in his repertoire though. Harry Potter had gone worried.

He upped himself to the next dueling lesson memory and learnt about silent casting. Flamel taught him the banishing charm. He practiced so hard that he spent his time sleeping in class. There was even that one time that he had almost caused the potion that he was brewing with Ron to explode!

The stress of wanting to get back to the monster for what it had done to his best friend and also the fact that he cannot share his training with his other best friend is eating up on him-That is why when he found out about Aragog, he felt that he had to made his move. Or risk going insane.

* * *

**That's all for this week, hope I can get pointers on how to make my writings more alive. Please comments on the scene too, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer is like always.**

* * *

Her heart beats so fast that she's scared that it might burst. It even made her feel slightly light headed. But she forced herself to the owlery. The mail must be sent regardless of how nervous she is to establish communication with Harry Potter.

After several extra long minutes, she arrived to the owlery with Professor Flitwick and several other Ravenclaws. She was lucky that she managed to join the group of Ravenclaws-she overheard that they were going there with their head of house at the library, and somehow managed to coax them to allow her to join their group. Professior Flitwick even agreed to escort her back to Slytherin's dormitory down at the dungeon later.

Arriving there, she was once again overcome by uncertainty, should she use her majestic eagle-owl or any one of the school's owls?

Before she realized it a white beautiful owl came to her, right legs lifted upwards-offering herself to mail the important information. The owl looks familiar to her, but she can't bring herself to remember where she had last seen the owl.

Though her heart agreed that the owl will do splendidly-and she immediately tied the mail to the offered leg. The owl gave a small nod and flew out of the owlery.

with that done, they made their way to the dormitories. Daphne's a bit more late than the others. not that she realized it, as she was busy worrying how Potter is going to think of the letter.

She spent weeks trying to think up of the best way how Second years like her is going to have any sort of chance against a possibly gigantic beast that is guaranteed to be in possession of extremely deadly eyes and fangs. All that she can think up of is by transfiguring as many sharp objects and try to blind the basilisk first. after that, stab it to death through the mouth.

"Will he try to send a reply?" That would seriously cause problems to her if Malfoy found out. But somehow she really hope that Harry James Potter would send her a reply.

* * *

The dinner on Sunday was going on like usual until-

"Clank!"-the knife that is supposed to be in his right hand flew, narrowly missing the tall George Weasley.

The mindless chatter and gossips from around him stopped.

George asked him if he had played anything with his right hand with a weird funny looking face.

"Err... play with what?" Harry was perplexed by the unexpected question.

He then apologized for the incidence and resumed his dinner. The chatters resumed, and dinner returned to normal. As normal as it is possible for a school threatened by a deadly snake.

Harry sat at the table looking like he had undergone Oliver Wood's special quidditch training throughout the weekend. Nobody really were bothered by it though, as this is usually how he looked like after Hermionie Granger was petrified.

Some says he can't sleep because of his guilt that he accidentally attacked his own best friend, some says that he can't sleep because his lover is lying unmoving at the hospital wing. The truth is actually because he had thrown himself into a rigorous training. Ron and Harry both practiced their magics together, hoping to bring down the monster by themselves.

The reason why Harry looked more worse for wear is a mystery to Ron though, as he kept another portion of his trainings secret from his own best friend.

The empty class room not far from the first tricky stairs from Gryffindor's Tower have enough scars to backup the fact. Several long gashes adorn the wall on the front and left side of the room(from the door). The wall on the right side have countless chipped marks, as if repeatedly stabbed with something strong and sharp.

On the Wednesday before the weekend, Harry received an anonymous letter sent to him by Hedwig.

_The monster is a Basilisk. Resistant to magic. Transfigure sharp objects and banish to eyes and inside mouth. Keep clear of the fangs._

_The Incantation and wand movements of suggested magics_

_Don't fight unless you have to and don't Die. You being alive means a lot to me. Please consider that before you chose to burn off your candle early._

_Don't Die._

It was a weird mail, but helpful none the less. Harry and Ron made full use of the information included-Harry more so than the gangly Ron.

Their countless training since Hermionie got stuck at the hospital wing made them somewhat confident with themselves-that they can beat any snakes with deadly eyes and fangs.

Two days after that, Ginny, Ron's little sister disappeared.

Harry and Ron was devastated-Ron more so than Harry.

* * *

**I apologize for making it so short. I have exams this coming week, and I can't concentrate to revise with this part of the story in my head. Though at the same time, I can't focus enough to elaborate the points more.**

**Tell me where you think I did wrongly or where I can do better.**

**Please do tell me how to improve my english. I bought a book on grammar. Not sure if I can get around to reading it though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer is like normal. I apologize for last update because it was so short. I did a short one and still flunked my exam. Ahh...**

**Hope this one is good enough:)**

* * *

The wizarding world is full of danger-if it's not the dragons, it's the chimera, if not, then there are those extremely dangerous curses that can hurt every single inhabitant of the world. That is why the Defence against the Dark Arts subject is very important at Hogwarts. To prepare the students against the dangers that they might face as they set foot in the real world. This is the reason why the Defence teachers are the ones that people turn to when faced with danger.

On this year, Hogwarts are threatened by a mysterious "heir of Slytherin" who made it a point to attack muggleborns-those who are not of wizarding parent. The situation is so bad that even the headmaster had been temporarily removed from his post. The strongest wizard available had been made unavailable. Things had actually been going for the better, the petrified witches and wizards were just about to be revived. It was at the end of May 1993-the perpetrator was getting desperate.

_"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"-_the ominous message written on the wall when Ginny went missing caused the seeds of fear to once again bloom in the hearts of the students their thorns causing irrational thoughts to resurface. "Is Hogwarts truly no longer safe?" "Are we really going to return home this year leaving one of us behind?""Should Muggleborns consider education at other place?" Those fears gave strength to Ronald Weasley and his best mate Harry Potter to approach their Defence against Dark Arts teacher.

The fake _marvellous_ Lockhart was the Defence Professor on that year. When the wizards and witches turned to him for his help, he attempted to escape to save his own life. He was still frantically packing his stuff when Ron and Harry found him. He didn't know what and how it really happened, but somehow, he found himself deep down below the bowels of Hogwarts, in the fabled Chamber of Secrets with the two boys.

Gilderoy Lockhart the author had a brilliant mind. Within a few seconds since the two second years barged into his office, he had created a brilliant plot of his soon to be novel-_Blasting the Basilisk_. He imagined how the chamber would look like in his story, and how he would have had gave his best, yet been too late to save the girl. Satisfied with his rough line for his new book, he planned his escape from the two kids.

Lockhart feinted a fall, grabbed Weasley's wand and attempted the memory charm-and he knew no more.

Woe is Hogwarts, for her Defence Professor can no longer offer his help to the school.

* * *

The plan was simple actually. Inform a faculty member of the entrance to the chamber, and join him or her if possible. It is not supposed to be like this! Professor Lockhart had literally lost his mind because he tried to _obliviate_ Ron and I.

Harry really tried not to be as brash as he used to. There is someone who cares about him living other than the Weasley's and Hermionie. That was why he decided to defer to a member of the faculty first. Seems like the plan's down the drain though. The fact that someone had to try to rescue Ginny is still there though, and he is the only one with a wand.

"I hope the basilisk is not too much bigger than the skin it left here though-I won't have much chance if it is" Even though Harry had agreed to himself that he is the only one available to attempt a rescue for Ginny, he can't deny that he is scared of facing the basilisk. When he was preparing himself with the spells to fight the basilisk, he never once thought that the snake would be as big as this! The skin that is left in front of the entrance itself is bigger and longer than the bench where they sat for meal in the great hall!

His sense of duty won though. Someone had to save Ginny.

So he told Ron, and without waiting for his reply, immediately set off onwards.

Just when he passed the snake skin's tail, about 10 feet from Ron, a part of the ceiling fell down, cutting him off from Ron-no turning back then.

"You okay there mate!?"

As soon as Ron and Harry had established each other's condition, Ron promised that he would have the path cleared as soon as possible, so that Harry and Ginny can come back through the same way.

Thus, Harry James Potter made his way forward alone.

_This is exactly why I don't like making plans. I hate plans because I tend to not follow them._

* * *

A greenish glow welcomed him as he passed through the snake door. The chamber is lit by lanterns. Big snake statues adorn both sides of the chamber, and at the far end, a statue of a man-most probably Salazar Slytherin himself. Setting his heart hard on finding and rescuing Ginny, Harry increased his pace and ran towards the faint shimmering figure near the Slytherin statue.

That is where Ginny's body lay sprawled on floor. Right beside Tom Riddle-the shimmering figure.

"Tom! where's the heir? quick! help me save Ginny" yet Tom Riddle just look at him with a weird expression.

"The great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, I knew that you would come if I took her here" drawled Riddle.

His heart beating jumped- he had a very bad feeling on the man from the diary. "Who are you actually Tom? and just how is it that you are here?" Harry demanded-acting brave.

Riddle narrowed his eyes, his handsome face morphed becoming ugly as he voiced his inner displeasure "It's a simple exchange, Potter. I exchanged her soul in favour of returning mine. My life that you stole from me 12 years ago on the Hallow's eve night!"

The answer render Harry speechless. He almost wet his pants. Forcing courage to return back to his senses, Harry managed to inquire just how is it he became responsible of that.

_I am lord voldemort. _The anagram of his name led the Boy Who Lived into shock.

So shocked was he that he failed to comprehend what ever that Riddle-no, Voldemort continues to spout from his mouth.

Too far in his own frozen world that-the next thing that he realized is that he's running from an extremely large snake. He's lucky that he managed that much while on automatic mode. Remembering his duelling lessons from Flamel-Reaction alone will not beat action, automatic response will never be good enough.

Harry stopped his frantic running. He took three deep breath, one, two three and he turned back, facing the gigantic basilisk. Eyes carefully set on the floor. Anticipating the movement of the beast by observing its main body, Harry prepared to return fire.

Grateful that even with the extreme shock that he had undergone, his trusty wand is still with him, Harry yelled "Bombarda!", commencing his counter attack. The floors near the snake are blasted apart. Stopping the beast for a few seconds.

A precious few seconds that Harry made full use of. He transfigured the stones and rocks that were blasted apart into sharp steel swords and knives.

Aiming the next spell properly, his counter attack continues with a series of "Evanesco!" banishing the transfigured pointy objects into the small gaps between the scales of the basilisk. The snake howled in anger(in parselmouth that is)

He then continued his assault by throwing overpowered warming charm on the steels embedded at the snake causing it to thrash around in pain. Harry then followed up with another series of bombing charm, exploding all the swords and knives, causing more shrapnel to dig deep down in the snake.

As Voldemort hiss words of encouragements, Harry had prepared his second step. He had transfigured several big sharp knives and is waiting for the right moment.

The basilisk regained control of its pain, and readied its tail to smash the puny little wizard. It started to swing its tail.

"Wadiwasi" Harry struck. The knives shoot themselves like speeding bullets into the beast's eyes.

"Did it work?!"

Suddenly he felt like 5 big trolls like the year before had hit him on the same time at the same spot-his stomach. He momentarily thought that he is on his broom flying-until he crash landed on the floor few feet from the point of impact.

That was the last sound from the basilisk though. It seems that the giant beast had lose.

"Hah! take that Voldemort, your snake lost to a twelve years old!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger, and raised Ginny's wand aiming at Harry. It seems that he had became solid enough to hold on the wand.

"So he was just buying time... equivalent exchange... what do I know about them..."

Remembering one of the key lessons that he learnt from the book on alchemy, Harry summoned the diary to himself and attempted the exploding charm on it. Nothing happened.

Voldemort threw several colourful lights to him which he dodged. The prone basilisk appeared at the far corner of his sight, and a plan formed in his head.

Harry pushed all his remaining energy to run towards the beast and impaled the diary unto the fangs. It exploded with a shower of ink(the diary, not the beast)-and Voldemort exploded inwards, causing a suction like force to appear where he had stand seconds before.

Harry once again flew-this time towards the general direction of where Voldemort once stand and once again crashed on the floor. He almost gave up to his tiredness, but managed to go to Ginny and dragged the both of them towards where Ron is.

* * *

He's at the infirmary now. Daphne isn't sure if she's supposed to be glad or not. One thing to be thankful enough is that nothing worse happened to him. Yet, he did got himself injured again.

The rumor mills are going full force telling various stories of how the Harry Potter fought a basilisk and rescued Ginevra Weasley the first year.

There's even a story of him fighting the basilisk by using the Sorting Hat! how weird is that?

It is an undeniable fact though that she was worried for Harry.

* * *

**How do you like it? Do tell please:)**

**Tell me how to improve okay?**


End file.
